<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mr. loverman by bxstxrdcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760340">mr. loverman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxstxrdcrow/pseuds/bxstxrdcrow'>bxstxrdcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Competition, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Self Confidence, Slow Burn, Song fic, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, spoiler free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxstxrdcrow/pseuds/bxstxrdcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kageyama discovers that his love for hinata extends past his passion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boke! What the hell was that?” Kageyama’s sneakered feet hit the gym floor, the squeak of the rubber echoing alongside his bitter voice.<br/>
“Did you not feel it?” Hinata’s voice came in an instant, almost as if he were challenging Kageyama. Kageyama smoothed out his shirt and strode over to the bench where his water sat, refusing the bait. He gulped down the remaining water before speaking again.<br/>
“I’m glad you’re acting on instinct again, but--”<br/>
“No!” Hinata’s voice was sharper this time, devoid of its usual warmth. Anger took its place. “No! You felt it! Don’t hesitate just because you’re afraid! Your fear isn’t my problem!”<br/>
The gym stilled instantaneously.<br/>
“Hey, Hinata--” Suga interjected, but Hinata ate up the distance between him and Kageyama quickly, his rapid movements making up for his short limbs. Hinata balled his fists into Kageyama’s thin sweater, pulling him to teary-eyed level.<br/>
“Stop taking the easy way out because you’re afraid to fail!” He barked.<br/>
“I’m not afraid to fail, boke!” Though Suga had prompted him to keep his cool in moments of passion and fits as these, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel rage creep into his blood.<br/>
“What the hell’s your problem then? Why can’t you serve me a floating fast attack properly?” Kageyama could feel the team’s eyes burning into his skin as if they were brandishing him. He raised an arm to reassure them he wouldn’t let this go far, so they retreated. Their bodies were tense, however, ready for an attack.<br/>
Hinata’s chest heaved up and down, rustling his white tee as he waited for an answer. Desperation crossed Kageyama’s face, and realization hit Hinata like a kick to the gut. He got his answer.<br/>
“Y-you don’t think I can handle it? Is that it?” His aching fingers uncurled from Kage’s thin sweater as the anger within him dissipated. His blood thinned; all feeling in his body was lost. His knees buckled beneath him, giving way to the heavy heart he wore.<br/>
“Of course he doesn’t, Hinata.” Suga’s voice was soft, yet maintained an anxious edge.<br/>
“Kageyama?” Hinata searched his partner’s dark eyes, hoping for confirmation of Suga’s optimism. Nothing but apprehension swam behind his pupils.<br/>
Defeated and exhausted, Hinata snatched up his belongings and shuffled out of the gym and into the starless night. Silently, the team followed an hour later, their throats sewn shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a longer chapter!! enjoy!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>++a week later++</p><p>    Anxiety twisted knots in Kageyama’s stomach as he laced up his shoes, tightening them until the circulation was cut off. Today was the practice game with Nekoma, and not one of them had seen Hinata since his outburst. Of course, there had been attempts made to meet him halfway, but all ended the same way: futile. Too often, Kageyama had hiked up that dreadful hill and sauntered to Hinata’s front door only to be told that he wasn’t there. Nevertheless, Kageyama’s laces were too tight, just like his stomach, and there was no telling how this match would go.<br/>
A flash of anger cut across his chest as Kageyama grabbed for his water, remembering Hinata’s wasn’t next to his, but the feeling was quickly replaced with the heavy weight of loneliness. It ate away at his anticipation and eagerness to play the match he’d been looking forward to for weeks. How could the absence of one middle blocker disrupt him this much? He chided himself immediately after the question skidded across his mind--Hinata wasn’t just one middle blocker. He was the sun that hung high in the blue, cloudless sky, and shone for everyone. Hinata was the only one that kept up with Kageyama’s speed, Kageyama’s movements, and could articulate what Kageyama couldn’t. He was like a translator of all the good things the team could offer.<br/>
“Kageyama?” Suga’s fingers curled around Kageyama’s shoulder, concern lining his features. “What’s wrong? You seem distracted.”<br/>
“Don’t tell me it’s about Hinata.” Tsukki slipped his jersey over his head, murmuring all the while.<br/>
Kageyama flashed his teeth, but reared himself back in, knowing the fight wasn’t worth it. “I’m just worried about him.”<br/>
“We all are, but the only thing we can do is play this game like it’s our last, alright?” Coach Ukai piped up from behind the smoke of his cigarette.<br/>
“I agree. With or without Hinata, we’re still a good team.” Daichi offered his dose of motivational medicine, but truth be told, it only made Kageyama feel worse. He knew the functionality of the team without Hinata was possible, but, for some reason, the functionality of him without Hinata wasn’t possible. It made his chest ache. As untalented as he was in the academics apartment, Kage was no fool--especially when it came to feeling. His body and mind were full of emotion that drank up his energy. He knew he didn’t just miss Hinata’s power or his potential, but rather, he missed Hinata.<br/>
Just as he came to grapple with the fact of missing the flame-haired boy, a whistle blew and startled Kageyama. He took a final swig of his water and began to stand in position for the beginning of the game. The moment his feet passed through Hinata’s spot, though, he felt a surge of heat, as if he had just walked through a recollection of summer. Playing next to Hinata felt like summer, Kageyama mused. Being by Hinata’s side felt a little different, however. It felt like lounging in the cool grass at night after a sweltering day. It was a comfortable kind of chilly--the kind that sent pleasurable shivers down one's spine.<br/>
“Come on Tanaka! Nice serve!” Noya’s scream jolted Kageyama from his ruminations, embarrassment sinking its vicious claws into his cheeks. He chided himself for his lack of focus and bent his knees, face to face with Kenma’s curious eyes.<br/>
“Mine!” Suddenly, a chorus of voices rang out from behind his ears, and Kageyama realized the tempo in which the game ran was too fast for him to comprehend. The synchronized attack they were planning to execute could put them a point ahead--and that point ahead was the difference between winning and losing with Nekoma--but that was only if Kage could pull his weight properly. He doubted himself silently. Could he pull this off? Who to toss to? How fast? How slow?<br/>
“No time to think.” He muttered beneath his breath and tossed the ball to Asahi--his safest bet. Asahi, being the ace he was, broke through the blockade that had managed to reappear in front of him. Kage took notice of their adaptation. Nekoma was getting used to their movements just like in their first practice match together. Not only that, they seemed fiercer, more competitive. If Hinata were here, he would match that energy, Kageyama thought. No, he would challenge that energy.<br/>
“Nice kill, Asahi!” Nishinoya spun on his heel to face his setter, a grin stretching his face. “Nice decision, Kageyama!”<br/>
“Th-thanks.” He nodded, unsure of how to take the compliment. This was a normal enough occurrence, but why did it feel so off to him?<br/>
The players on each team scurried back into their positions, ready for another serve from Tanaka. He managed a decent one that was sloppily received by Lev.<br/>
“My bad! Kenma, cover me!” The ball spun awkwardly in the air, but Kenma set the perfect ball for Kuroo’s powerful spike without so much as a grunt. Nishinoya slid from behind Tanaka, throwing his hands to the side while shouting “Mine”. He received the ball as effortlessly as he always did, propelling it forward for Kageyama’s set.<br/>
“Who to? Not Asahi--they’re expecting it.” Kageyama muttered beneath his breath. “A feint? No one’s in position for it, though.” Panic settled in his stomach as his fingers touched the ball’s smooth surface. “A setter’s dump. They’re expecting a kill, but not this kind.” The panic subsided as Kageyama’s decision reared its head, the ball tipping over the net. Warmth spread through him as he heard a dull bounce followed by a few scattered cheers.<br/>
“Eh?” Tanaka screeched. “I was so ready to kill it! What the hell, Kageyama?”<br/>
The setter spun around, the heat still in his cheeks. “I--”<br/>
“Kuroo was expecting a spike, Tanaka. He would have blocked it.” Tsuki cut his eyes to the side. “Nice thinking, King.” A smug smirk slowly formed in his pink lips before he returned to his position.<br/>
“Tch. Those bastards. I’ve got the next one though?” The question was more of a statement than anything, so Kageyama nodded, assuring Tanaka his moment of fame to cool the fire behind his eyes.<br/>
“I’ve got the next one, actually.” A sturdy voice rang through the room, paralyzing everyone.<br/>
“Shoyo!” Noya’s voice was the first one to echo within the still gym.<br/>
A cold breeze caressed the skin on Kageyama’s arms.<br/>
“Time out!” was all Coach Ukai was able to utter before the teams erupted in a monstrous cheer.<br/>
“Hinata!” Karasuno as a whole--with the exception of Kageyama--ran to embrace the small frame brimming with feverishness.<br/>
“Where have you been, bro?” Noya landed a punch to the taller boy’s shoulder.<br/>
“Are you feeling well?” Suga’s concern came next, soft and almost motherly.<br/>
“I’ve got the next spike, you attention hogger!” Tanaka laughed his hearty laugh.<br/>
“Glad to see you’re back, shrimp.” Tsuki offered a small smile.<br/>
“We missed you, Hinata.” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement at Asahi’s assessment.<br/>
“Except Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice came out as cold as the breeze that had caressed the setter’s skin earlier. The team’s eyes scanned Kageyama like they had the day of Hinata’s outburst.<br/>
“Kageyama missed you too--” Daichi choked out.<br/>
“I’ve gotten better, you know.” Hinata’s warmth turned into a raging wildfire as he pointed to his partner, ignoring Daichi. “But I’ve got nothing to prove to you, so don’t mistake my efforts; my hard work is for the team.”<br/>
Electricity wrapped around Kageyama’s spine at Hinata’s fierceness. A week ago, that fierceness was fueled by his own animalistic instincts with the constant need to be better. But now, that fierceness was fueled by nothing other than his own pride and confidence. Hinata believed in himself to carry his own weight. That excited Kageyama.<br/>
“Of course.” Kageyama fought against a pulling smile and nodded.<br/>
“Good. I’m ready to swap.” Hinata’s intense gaze found its way to Ukai who nodded, a greedy smirk already dancing on his lips. He threw him a sign with Ennoshita’s number six on it.<br/>
“Time in. We’re swapping Number Six with Number Ten.” A whistle sounded as Hinata high-fived Ennoshita, his expression still intense. It softened a little when Ennoshita bent to whisper in his ear, “Show ‘em what you got, Tiny Giant.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter!!! i appreciate all the love!!<br/>anyways, what other fandoms should i write for?? any other ships you’d like to see from haikyuu?? i’ve got some tsukihina in the works, so be waiting for that :)<br/>also, i will eventually post some smut, but idk for what fandom?? do let me know what you’d like to see :)<br/>also,, my notes are acting up so i apologize for any confusion!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Match point!” Hinata shouted above the humming AC and squeaking sneakers.<br/>
“Oi, Chibi-chan!” Kuroo flexed his fingers as his eyes locked with pure amber. “Tired yet?”<br/>
“No way.” A mix between a snarl and a smile sewed itself into Hinata’s face. He squatted low, ready to receive. “I’ve saved my energy to watch you lose.”<br/>
“Bring it.” Kuroo smirked wildly, buzzing with anticipation. Hinata mirrored him, legs nearly trembling from the notion of winning against Nekoma.<br/>
“Nice serve, Asahi!” Hinata glanced back towards his teammate. “Let’s finish this!”<br/>
Asahi’s lean, muscular body bent to set the ball that danced on the line between winning and losing for them. Each team had a win to their name—Nekoma taking the first set and Karasuno taking the second. Now they were all squatted in a dense, sweltering room, fidgeting for the future.<br/>
Theoretically, either team could claim the third set, Hinata mused, but the fire he felt beneath his skin was unlike any other sensation. This was his time to shine, he knew. He knew with his heart of hearts he could snatch that last point and win for the first time against Nekoma. He glanced to the scoreboard—24 to 24. A wicked smile swept across his face. The number beneath Karasuno’s name would change, and he would make sure of that.<br/>
Adjacently, Kageyama felt the raging wildfire that had become Hinata. Throughout the match, he had held his own, flubbing up only a few times. A string of apologies came quick after each mistake. So quick, Kageyama had no time to snap at him. It seemed Hinata wasn’t even worried about him anymore. In fact, he hadn’t even spared Kageyama a glance since the last set. This wasn’t too unusual, of course. Both players knew they didn’t need their eyes to talk. Hinata just needed to feel, and Kageyama could tell when he needed the ball. But what was unusual, was it seemed that Hinata was going out of his way to avoid Kageyama. A dark pit settled within his stomach at the realization. His knees went jello as his arms lost feeling. Could he even set the ball that was coming to him? Could he muster up the energy to win? Was that all there was to this game? The difference between winning and losing? These thoughts ran rapid through his mind until he touched the ball, his eyes going to scan Hinata’s frame.<br/>
“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata was suspended in the air as if the gods had blown a gust of wind beneath his feet. His palm was flat, burning up red, and his face was covered in a sheen of sweat. He was there, in position, waiting. “Trust me this time. I can handle it.”<br/>
A shiver seized Kageyama’s spine as he launched the ball forward, trusting Hinata’s words. He was ready. Everything said he was. From the electricity in his eyes to his tense, muscular frame, Hinata was ready for whatever he was given. He wasn’t just the freshmen who spiked crazy receives—he was the freshmen who spiked the receives he made his own.<br/>
Hinata reared back then threw his arm forward with the most power the team had seen. They all braced for impact. It happened in slow motion. The outcome of the impact was...soft? The ball rolled off the fingertips of Nekoma’s blockers. Kageyama blinked as Hinata fell back to his feet like a bird.<br/>
“Did—did you just use a feint?” Kageyama fought back his own confusion.<br/>
“The feint that just won us the game? Obviously.” For the first time since last week, Hinata’s beaming smile was back. It lit up the tense room and cut through the cheers that had erupted from Karasuno.<br/>
“SHOYO! SHOYO! SHOYO!” They screamed, running to snatch the small boy up.<br/>
“Great thinking, Shoyo.” Kenma, on the other side of the net, winked, a small smile playing at his lips.<br/>
“Fooled me, chibi-chan, but I got you next time.” Kuroo was the next to speak, eyes on fire.<br/>
“You wanna bet on it, rooster head?” Hinata smiled even as his teammates bombarded him, their limbs entangled with his.<br/>
“C’mon, city boy! Whaddya say?” Tanaka looped an arm around Hinata’s neck and leaned closer to the net.<br/>
“Tanaka-san, please stop saying that—it’s so embarrassing.” Sugawara giggled, tugging at Tanaka’s jersey.<br/>
Kageyama suddenly stepped next to Hinata, his body so close he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. “We’ll win the next time too.”<br/>
Hinata cut his eyes to see Kageyama’s looming, ominous figure. Months ago, Hinata would laugh at him, calling him a king who made empty promises. But now, however, Hinata felt he was on par with the king. He was no king himself, but he wasn’t the jester that was sent to entertain the king with his funny jokes and cool tricks anymore either. What he was, he didn’t know, but he felt empowered again. He felt boundless, like he could leap for the sky. It was just as the time he saw the tiny giant play in middle school for the first time.<br/>
“And we’ll keep winning until we’re at nationals.” Hinata’s smile stretched from ear to ear.<br/>
“And we’ll beat you at nationals too.” Kageyama returned his partner’s smile.<br/>
“Don’t get too cocky, Karasuno—we’ll still put you in your place.” Kuroo threaded his fingers in the net and squeezed, the fabric bunching up.<br/>
“Yeah—first place at nationals. See you there, rooster head.” Hinata skipped away, waving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would you guys prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters?? the content will be the same ofc!! i just wanted some opinions to make the reading of the fic smooth n whatnot :D<br/>anyways, i hope you enjoyed!! please bare with me!! the fluffy shiz will kick into high gear before you know it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama threw his bag overhead and settled into his seat against the window, head immediately touching the cool glass. It soothed the nerves that were starting to rise after the game’s adrenaline was wearing off. He took a breath and closed his eyes. For a moment, he thought he might find peace in the impending nap, but as quick as it came, it was lost. It was all due to the rustling that was happening beside him. Annoyed, he peeked through his eyelashes.<br/>    “Sorry…” Hinata mumbled softly as he sat next to Kageyama, his bag still clutched beneath his fingers.<br/>    “Y-you’re fine.” Kageyama’s eyes snapped open as he sat up straighter, his thigh touching Hinata’s. At the contact, Kageyama felt his pulse speed up, hammering in his neck. Butterflies flooded his stomach. Was this all because he missed Hinata? The feelings were starting to blur and confuse him.<br/>    “Good job today on the court.” Hinata said after a stretch of silence. It seemed he was back to his old self—talking to fill awkward spaces. <br/>    “You too.” His reply was short, but Kageyama felt the need to say more; he wanted to say more. He wanted to compliment him for his fervor, for his polished receiving skills, and the way he could balance instinct with split-second decisions, but all that came out was “Where’d you get the confidence from?” Kageyama inwardly cringed.<br/>    “You’re still really blunt and crude, aren’t you?” Hinata said this as if they hadn’t spoken in years. “My grandparents got really sick, you know? That’s why I was gone for a week—to make sure they would be alright.”<br/>    “Are they?” <br/>    “Yeah, they’re fine. Just an aggressive flu. Scared us a little.” Hinata chuckled uncomfortably. “I, uh, anyway...I played volleyball while I was visiting just because I wanted to take my mind off of them for a little bit. Natsu wanted to join after a while, so I figured it’d do her some good too. We played and she kept saying “Onii-chan, you’re like a pro.” with these big eyes, and, I dunno why, I felt like someone had lit a flame inside my head. Do you know what I mean?”<br/>    Kageyama nodded and Hinata continued, heat creeping into his neck. “She would wake me up in the middle of the night just to practice spikes with her. She said “I’m gonna play volleyball just like you, Onii-chan.” And for some reason, I felt like I had to work harder. I had to try harder. I had to be the best for her.” He paused as his amber eyes searched the world outside the windows. “I want to be to her as the tiny giant is to me.”<br/>    Kageyama’s heart hammered inside of his rib cage. It was so loud he could hear it in his ears. Bubbles of warmth swelled in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly. He ached. The fondness in Hinata’s tone was his undoing, he decided. <br/>    “Sorry for the ramble.” Hinata looked away, yawning, but Kageyama could see the light pink that was dusted across his cheeks. <br/>     “You’re alright. I, um, think it’s really cool.” <br/>    “Thanks, Kageyama.” Hinata turned to face him, eyes tired but still full of fire. Kageyama didn’t realize how often he flocked to that fire to keep warm until Hinata nestled his fluff of hair into Kageyama’s neck, his cheekbones resting on his shoulder. He depended on this ball of energy—the epitome of the sun—to get him through everything. “I’m taking a nap, Bakayama, so don’t make this weird and snap at me.”<br/>    “I’ll only let you rest because you worked so hard today.” And with those words, Hinata drifted off to sleep as the bus jerked, starting on its journey back home. <br/>    An hour later, Kageyama still found his heart thudding against his ribs as if he had just run a marathon. Hinata’s soft lips—not that Kageyama knew how soft they were; he just guessed because they looked soft—were parted while he snored peacefully. His body was limp and sprawled out in the little space the bus seats provided.<br/>    Sweat was starting to pool on his neck where Hinata’s hair rested, but Kageyama couldn’t find the energy to care. He was too strung out on the fact that Hinata was even touching him. He felt nervous and warm and tired, but most of all, he felt relieved. He was glad to know Hinata still, at the very least, trusted him. It also made him feel a little guilty for not trusting him in return when he needed it most last week. <br/>    “I’m sorry,” he whispered just low enough for himself to hear, “I trust you now. I believe in you.”<br/>    Kageyama felt a wave of heat creep into his face in a flash. Ignoring how embarrassingly vulnerable he was being, he pushed on, and ran his thumb across Hinata’s hand. The skin was soft, albeit a little bruised from his failed receiving attempts. He traced circles on the soft skin for endless minutes it seemed. He felt at peace and content. He felt comfortable with Hinata.<br/>     “I’m proud of you, Shoyo.” The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them, but Kageyama found he didn’t necessarily want to stop them. They felt true, so he let them hang, thumb still touching the smaller boy’s hand.<br/>    He was acting lovestricken, and after letting Hinata fall asleep on his shoulder, he knew that. But Kageyama wasn’t...mad. It felt nice being soft. Being a stoic hardass all the time was a headache. But with Hinata, Kageyama felt he didn’t have to be that. That was liberating.<br/>    “I’ll work harder for you, Hinata. Just because it’s you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooo!! here’s some fluffy shiz!! :D this was SO much fun to write. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did!! anyways, this is only the start to heartwarming, lovely moments between these two!! i hope you’ll stick around to see it!! have a nice day/evening/night!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Monday Hinata returned to school was the Monday made for his idea of hell. He was awarded with a box worth of schoolwork and scowling faces from all of his teachers. A welcome back gift, he presumed. Yet, he couldn’t find the warmth a welcome back gift was supposed to have. Nevertheless, he lugged his workload around the entire school day until the last period bell rang. With that, he dropped everything in the club room, changed, and sprinted to the gym.<br/>
Despite the nerves forming beneath his skin from being gone so long, the warm and sticky gym felt more welcoming than the student and staff combined. Stripes of heat cut across his body as he stepped inside.     He was the first to make it, his sneakers echoing with each pronounced step he took. He hummed beneath his breath subconsciously, fingers curling into his palm. This was where he was meant to be. His schoolwork could wait. The volleyball club needed him. More importantly, he needed them. He especially needed Kageyama. He flushed. To be precise, he needed Kageyama to not think he was weird for sleeping on his shoulder. It was an impulsive decision, after all. His body ached to touch Kageyama after the week he was away—even if they departed on such cold terms. The grim exterior Hinata had shown when he turned up at Nekoma was just for show—he didn’t need Kageyama to know how much he really missed him.<br/>
“Shoyo!” Nishinoya hooked his arms around Hinata’s waist, giving him a little shake. “What’re you thinking about, bro?”<br/>
“Just glad that I’m back.” Hinata offered a nervous smile, unaware of when Noya had sauntered in.<br/>
“Oh, yeah, where did you go anyway? I meant to ask you yesterday, but you kicked so much ass, I completely forgot!” Noya unhooked his hands from the taller boy's waist and stood back, hands on his own waist. He gave a thumbs up. “It was seriously freaking cool.”<br/>
“Thanks, Noya-senpai! I was just at my grandparents house. They got really sick, but they’re okay now!” Hinata sunk to the floor, stretching out his limbs as he prepared to warm up.<br/>
“We thought you might have quit.” There was a fragment of sudden concern cutting through Noya’s brown eyes just like the overhead fluorescent lights.<br/>
“Kageyama didn’t push me that far.” Hinata flushed deeper than earlier, his head ducking down. Of course, it was a lie to say Kageyama’s words didn’t hurt, but most of his words did hurt, so it was no different. The outburst was due to rear its ugly head soon enough, anyway. Between the stress of school and his sick grandparents, Hinata felt like he was crumbling at his core. But Kageyama pushed him, and it made him feel...better. It made him feel alive and a little happy to know that he could feel again. At first, he was genuinely hurt, but over the course of the week he was gone, he grew to appreciate the quarrel—as odd as it was.<br/>
Hinata touched his toes, feeling the burn curl in his thighs as the rest of the team strolled in. Their voices were slightly groggy, but excited from the reminder of their win against Nekoma. Hinata smiled, stretching further. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at Kageyama who was engaged in a deep conversation with Suga. Presumably about setting; it was one of the only things that made his eyes light up the way they were now. He spoke expressively with his hands and Hinata could almost decipher what they were saying just from his gestures. It seemed they were discussing the plays from Nekoma’s game yesterday which felt like a millennium ago to Hinata.<br/>
The conversation was interrupted as Coach Ukai stepped into the gym, a plastic white bag in hand.<br/>
“Good playing yesterday, everyone! I thought we’d celebrate with a few meat buns!” The smell of dense, sweet dough and savory meat swirled in the air as the entire team swarmed their coach. He handed each player one meat bun, a smirk stretching across his face. The players ate in peace, warm dough and meat filling their mouths. Sighs of satisfaction erupted once they were all finished. “Now time to practice!” Ukai’s smirk was mischievous, stretching from one end of his face to the other.<br/>
Hinata found practice a little more difficult with a dense meat bun settling in his stomach, but he paid it no mind. He performed as well as he could, refining his still lacking receiving skills as well as the quick attack he and Kageyama knew like the backs of their hands. Their chemistry was starting to restore itself as Hinata acted on instinct again, closing his eyes as he drifted through the air, waiting for the ball’s cushioned surface. And every time, it was there. Kageyama was there for him.<br/>
Towards the end of practice, the team split up for a quick game. The quick attack was back in full effect, racking up points. So many points that at some time in the game, Tanaka shouted “They’re cheating.” from the other side of the net. Yet, this claim was false and everyone knew it. The only reason it appeared that way was all due to the fierceness in which Hinata and Kageyama played. Coupled with their blossoming trust of each other again, it seemed they were unstoppable. They won, of course, hopping up and down, high-fiving each other like last week had never happened.<br/>
“We’ll get you tomorrow,” Tanaka said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.<br/>
“Only if we get you first.” Nishinoya, who was on the winning team, replied. “Right, Hinata?”<br/>
Hinata glanced up from rustling around in his duffel bag and smiled. “Absolutely, Noya-senpai!”<br/>
“You heard it from the star himself.” Noya threw Hinata a grin before exiting the gym, drifting fluidly.<br/>
Hinata smirked to himself, eyelids sagging from the exhaustion he carried. The harsh rain pattering outside didn’t help.<br/>
“Oi, boke.” Kageyama was still brisk in his introductions despite everything that had happened between them.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“You need help with your schoolwork?” Kageyama was frowning but it seemed deeper, less sincere than normal.<br/>
“You’re just as dumb as I am, Kageyama.” Hinata giggled, hoping to rile him up. It never came.<br/>
“Just in English. I’m good at everything else.”<br/>
“Mmhmm. Sure you are.”<br/>
“Do you want my help or not, dumbass?” Hinata tightened his shoe strings, heart thumping against his rib cage at the thought of Kageyama alone with him in his room. Butterflies flooded his stomach like the first time he stepped on the court with him. Sweat dripped from his face.<br/>
“Yeah, sure.” Despite himself, Hinata agreed. He knew he would go into anaphylactic shock if Kageyama touched him, and he knew with his heart of hearts this was a terrible idea, but the day dreams that he could create from this scenario were too good to pass up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls this is so bad. i’m so sorry for this hot mess. it’s kinda like a filler chapter?? it was supposed to be more, but i lost inspiration :( the next chapter will be better! i promise, my loves. in other news, i’ve got a kinky y/n x aizawa (my first ever y/n fic!) in the works as well as two smutty kazumaji (majima and kiryu from yakuza) fics. if there’s anything else u’d like to see from me, do let me know!! ur comments r always appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!!!!!! first fic on here :) i hope u like it &lt;3 it’s a little rough to start, but i had fun writing and that’s the most important thing!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>